


Three (上)

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	Three (上)

有時候班也不大懂，當他親吻著自己的時候，到底算是自戀，還是悖德。

他啃咬著本的鎖骨，雙手在他腰腹間游移。每一塊肌肉，每一寸肌膚都和自己如此相像，除了那些傷痕。他忍不住舔舐著那些像星雲般散佈在本身上的細小疤痕，描繪它們背後各自的故事。

本從來沒有告訴他，在他失去聯繫的那段日子裡到底發生了什麼。事實上，整個中情局都沒人知道。

麥克將他救出來的時候，他已經失蹤了半年，最後一次傳出的訊息來自斯洛伐克。

_他知道了_

就這麼短短幾個字，再無其他。

在那之前，他已經在那個惡名昭彰的東歐犯罪集團臥底了三年，在首領身邊。從來沒人能夠如此靠近核心。本有他特殊的魅力，和班一樣，他們吸引著所有接近他們，或是他們想接近的人。

 _像毒藥_ ，本笑著形容自己。湛藍色的眼睛飽含水氣，下巴的凹陷讓人不自覺想去碰觸。

班親吻他的額頭，鼻樑，和嘴唇。本的氣息有些紊亂。他抓起班的手，將它按在自己胸口。

他們的心跳幾乎同步。

班猜想著瑪姬死去的時候，本是不是也經歷了同樣的傷痛。他們總是能感應對方的情緒，儘管缺乏科學的根據。

「我知道你很痛，因為我也是。」

本一個轉身將班壓在身下，用鼻尖磨蹭著他的眉毛，顴骨，和乾燥的上唇。班拉著他吻了上去。唇齒交纏。

班當選總統的那一天，本失去了音訊。最後一封加密訊息讓中情局證實了他臥底身分已暴露的消息，但他們來不及救他出來。

班幾乎崩潰。他們花了半年的時間找到本，在塞普勒斯的一個港口貨櫃裡，正準備被轉移。班動用了特權讓麥克親自去帶他回來。

 _他沒事，感謝上帝。_ 那些特種部隊的傢伙這麼說，但麥克並不這麼認為。本的身上帶著傷，多數已經癒合，意識清醒。但他看起來像是遺落了什麼，再也找不回來。

班知道他搞丟了一些東西，在遙遠的地方。也許是他自己。

「我很好。」

本撐起上身，跨坐在班的結實腹肌上，帶著有些危險的笑容。班想抓住他，卻碰觸不到。本脫去了上衣，露出同樣結實的身體。月光從側面灑落在他身上，班幾乎屏息。

一個帶著濕氣的吻落在他的胸口，一路向下，沿途留下了痕跡，像一條通往崖邊的道路。他們都知道，路的盡頭只剩墜落。但無所謂。他們早已不再是信徒。

「我會操你，」本作出了宣示，低下頭去舔了一下班的分身，「但不是現在。」

班為之震顫。

本含住了他的全部，吸允，吞吐，反覆而專注。每一次都深入了咽喉。班抓著他的暗金色短髮，單手撐起自己，向他索討了一個落在唇上的深吻。在那裡，他嚐到了自己。

苦澀中帶著慾望。

他想起本在醫院裡的日子。他和麥克每天都去探望他，有時還有瑪姬。中情局的高層來來去去，聯邦探員，心理醫生，審問官，國際刑警。本只交代了他想說的，和該說的。沒人知道他為什麼還活著。

但他們終究還是收拾了整個集團。首領被引渡到美國本土的那天，本吐到連膽汁都溢了出來，麥克必須架著他才能讓他安靜下來。瑪姬哭了。班覺得自己的身體裂成千萬碎片，每一片都在尖叫。

他不確定本到底放棄了什麼，或是隱瞞了什麼。他抱著另一個自己，卻再也感受不到自身的完整。麥克看著他們。那是班第一次吻了本，因為他不知道該怎麼辦。

「Let me in...」

班的手在本身後游移，摸索著想要進入。本制止了他的動作，他不需要擴張，或循序漸進的性愛。班還是用了些潤滑，本撥開他的手，彎下身子，抵著他的額頭坐了下去。一聲短促的喘息從班的嘴裡溢出，本猛地向後推送，接納了他的全部。

本挺起了腰身前後移動，緊閉的通道被侵入，撐開。他很痛，臉上卻掛著笑容。班伸手想要制止，卻反被他抓住了手腕，按在身體兩側。本閉上眼睛，調整了一下角度，更用力地操著自己。

班的前端在每一次推送時頂著他的腺體。本追逐著快感，像在溺斃前渴求最後一口氧氣。班想要給他更多，卻不知道對方想要什麼。或是逃離甚麼。

 **那男人** 殺了六個聯邦法警脫逃的那一天，本立刻被轉移到總統專屬的隔離病棟進行保護性監管，班讓麥克去看著他。本一句話也沒說，只是在窗台上呆坐了幾個小時，不吃不動，直到一發SP-6九厘米子彈越過窗戶貫穿了他的肩膀。

麥克衝上前去，本的血流了一地，黑髮男人幾乎無法遏止自己的怒氣。他們後來在案發地點發現一把上了膛的VSK-94微聲狙擊步槍，底下壓著一張相片。上頭的本睜著一雙湛藍眼睛，笑得燦爛。

 _他為什麼沒有殺了你？_ 本醒來的時候，麥克掐著他的脖子質問他。

 _告訴過你了，我是毒藥。_ 本笑著回答。麥克在瑪姬的葬禮上見過那種笑容，在班身上。

總統下了命令，將本安置在白宮裡，由特勤局接手保護。麥克不在班的身邊時，就守著本。然後瑪姬死了。他們三個一起度過剩下的日子。

「你不打算告訴我對吧？」班在他身體裡高潮的時候問他。

本沒有回答，只是使勁夾緊了對方，逼出班更多的呻吟。麥克起身脫下西裝外套，解開了領帶，坐回單人沙發上盯著他們。

本鬆開箝制班的雙手，低下身去用鼻尖磨蹭著他的額頭，一手插入對方的金髮，粗暴地吻了上去。班幾乎無法呼吸，他用力推開了對方，下唇被咬出一絲血漬。

本舔了嘴角，挺直了上身緩緩抬起臀部，班的精液從他大腿根部淌下。他撫弄著自己半勃的分身，轉頭看了麥克一眼，「想過來幫忙嗎？」

「還不到時候。」

麥克深陷在沙發裡，交疊著一雙長腿，回答裡不帶一絲情慾。

班突然間發了狠將本推倒在床上，一手按著他的胸膛，跨騎在他腿上，含住了本的分身，吸允，舔弄。那畫面簡直異色到了極點。麥克皺了眉頭。本用沒受傷的那個肩膀撐起上半身，鼓勵地抓著班的頭髮上下移動。

他們都記不得是誰先越過了那條線。

本被救回來之後的精神狀況一直不大穩定，特別是夜裡。他在特勤休息區有一間臥房，麥克把所有的私人時間都花在那裡。班頻繁地去探望他，帶著瑪姬和康納。但更多時候，他避開了其他人，趁著月色去敲他的房門。

有那麼一個夜晚，開門的是麥克，赤裸著胸膛。班越過他的肩膀，瞥見了本，一絲不掛地趴在床邊喘息。麥克沒有解釋。班感到胸口一陣窒息的壓迫， _照顧好他_ ，他說。

那一刻他甚至沒搞懂自己忌妒的是本，還是麥克。

然後瑪姬走了，本在夜裡敲了班的房門。 _我知道_ ，他說， _我在這裡_ 。本從陰影裡走了出來，班闔上門，麥克在監控室裡關掉了錄影。他們花了一整晚的時間作愛，像是要把那些對的、不對的、好的、不好的都操出對方腦海。

班第一次被進入的時候以為自己會死去。不是因為疼痛，而是因為本的臉上掛著淌血的笑容。本被進入的時候掙扎到班必須用全身的力量壓著他，嘶吼著往裡頭推送。那太瘋狂了。幾乎沒有言語能夠形容。

你不能期待兩顆破碎的心滋養出一個完整的靈魂。

班在高潮的時候哭喊麥克的名字。本在高潮之後陷入了恐慌，雙手在班的背上抓出血痕。麥克即時破門而入，分開了他們直到一切平息下來。

班才懂了麥克身上為何總帶著傷。

「你打算告訴麥克嗎？」班抬起頭看著本，對方的分身已經充分挺立，青筋暴露。

「你可以自己問他。」本拉著班起身，強迫他面對著麥克跪下。

班沒有抵抗，但他用手撐著身體，避開了視線交錯。本貼上他的後背，一手撫慰著對方疲軟的分身，一手粗魯地進行擴張。班幾乎和他一樣強壯，甚至更堅韌。他從小就是勇敢的那個，而本，是不顧一切的那個。

班咬牙忍住了呻吟。本的插入極其緩慢，幾乎像是煎熬。他沒留給班一點喘息的空間，到底之後重重地抽送了幾下，手臂勾住班的脖子，一手按著他的腹肌，將對方的身子扳成直立跪姿。

班因為侵入體角度的大幅改變而喊了出來，本抬起他的下巴，用自己的臉頰貼上對方。兩張相同的面孔同時睜開雙眼，麥克倒抽了一口冷氣。

本的抽送劇烈而深入，班的身體隨之震顫。麥克起身緩緩解開自己的襯衫，隨手將它丟在地上。本貼在班的身後，像是標記領土般，一面瞪著麥克一面在班的肩頸上留下清晰咬痕，頂撞的動作也越發用力。

有什麼在崩潰。麥克站在床邊，希望自己已經做好準備。

 

 


End file.
